Being a Vampire has its Drawbacks Too
by forevermagik
Summary: Sequel to You Never Cease to Amaze me Bella and My First Year as a Vampire. Starts off with a surprise, but things quickly elevate and Bella finds herself at the mercy of Victoria. Can the Cullen's rescue her in time?
1. Snow

A/N: Okay, so here's the sequel to _You Never Cease to Amaze Me Bella _and _My First Year as a Vampire_! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pay very close attention, because I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Twilight. 

* * *

December 20, 2006

Bella's POV

The house was quiet, Edward and I were in the living room playing Speed, Alice and Jasper were upstairs last time I checked. Rosalie and Emmett were back in Paris. Carlisle had taken Esme to a movie.

"Ooh! Look! Snow! The first one of the year, and just in time for Christmas!" Alice squealed, coming down the stairs and heading to the window.

I groaned inwardly for two reasons. One: I hate snow. Two: Edward just beat me.

Edward got up and joined Alice at the window.

"Hey, maybe we could have a snowball fight, the two of you against Jasper and me."

"Hmm, maybe…" Alice began.

"No." I said, "No snowball fights for me."

Edward was about to reply when Alice froze, a vision.

"Aw, not _another _one!"

"Another what?" I asked, probing Alice's mind.

_It was night, I heard fireworks in the distance. I was standing under the Eiffel Tower. Rosalie was walking down a red carpet, littered with roses. A white dress billowed around her, a crown of roses on her head, her face covered by a veil. _

"She and Emmett are going to have another wedding! On New Years from the looks of it."

That was only a couple of weeks away.

"Great," Edward said, "She'll be calling in three…"

"Two…" Alice said.

_Bring! _

There's the phone call.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it's short, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon! 


	2. Wedding

A/N: Here's chapter 2! It's longer!

* * *

Alice's POV

I rushed to the phone, I had to get there first.

"Hello?"

"_Alice, it's Rosalie, I have excellent news!"_

"Go on,"

"_Emmett and I are going to get married again! We've already picked the place, and the date."  
_

"That's great," then deciding to humor her, "When and where?"

"_New Years, just as it comes around in Paris. The wedding's under the Eiffel Tower."_

"How wonderful! When do you want us to head out there?"

"_When does school get out?"_

"Two more days."

"_Can you head out then? It's probably best you get out here soon so we can get the bridesmaid's dresses. You're the matron of honor."_

I always am. "Is Bella going to be in the wedding?"

"_Of course!" _

"Good."

"_Is Esme there, I want to speak to her."_

"Carlisle took her to a movie, she'll be back in an hour or so. Do you want me to have her call you?"

"_Yes please, I'll see you in a few days! Bye!"  
_

"Bye!" I hung up.

"She's so manageable when she's going to have another wedding, that is until the plans get underway, then she gets controlling and snippy." I said, turning to Bella and Edward.

"She's letting me be in the wedding?"

"Yeah, I guess so, that's cool though, then you'll get to see a wedding, vampire style."

"More like Rosalie style," Edward corrected.

"True."

"The last wedding I was at was mom and Phil's."

"This one will be way different, I can guarantee you that."

"We still have finals to study for." Edward mentioned. It was mainly for Bella's benefit, this was still her first senior year.

"Grr." She said. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her Spanish notes, "Quiz me." She said, handing them to Edward.

I went back upstairs to Jasper, the snowball fight would have to wait. I always designed the bridesmaid's dresses once I had seen Rosalie's. It was one less thing for her to do and she didn't mind, so long as they matched. I was going to have to do three this time.

"Another wedding?" Jasper asked as I walked into our room.

I nodded, searching for my pad of paper. Jasper pulled it out of a drawer and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"When shall I expect you to be done?"

"Give me an hour, maybe two."

"Okay, I'm going to go on a quick hunt, is that all right?"

"Sure."

He kissed me, then left.

I went through several designs, none of them seemed to fit, finally, I decided that billowing ones weren't it, even though Rosalie's was billowy, the bridesmaid's dresses just couldn't be.

Finally, I had it. They would all be long-sleeved, but off the shoulder. They would be tight-fitting down to the waist. They loosened up after that, but just enough to give walking room without really big slits. They would be draped with gauze and be really sparkly. They went down to the ankles. Stiletto heels were essential.

Satisfied, I began working on colors. Maybe Rosalie would let me do three different ones. Blue for Bella, purple for me, green for Esme. That would be perfect. I reached for the phone.

* * *

A/N: By the way, sorry it took so long, I was at a signing/presentation. Stephenie read from New Moon and I got my copy signed! 

More to come soon!


	3. Dresses

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll tonight! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward wasn't finished with me once I had finished Spanish. Oh no, after that, we moved on to English, then Calculus, then History, then Chemistry. Thankfully, he didn't make me study for gym, not that there's a way to study for gym.

I didn't get what the fuss was all about. It didn't really matter, did it? It wasn't as if I was doing poorly, and it was just the semester exam, not the final one. Even if I did fail, I had endless time to do it all over again.

Finally, he let me go. I ran upstairs to see what Alice was doing.

She was lying on the floor of her room, looking over four different drawings.

The first one was Rosalie in her wedding dress. The picture was incredibly realistic. Her honey-colored hair tumbled down her back. The veil was pulled back to show shining honey eyes and a grinning face. I didn't know Rosalie could look so happy.

The second one was obviously Alice. From her spiky hair to her smiling ocher eyes that matched her excited face. The dress she was wearing was gorgeous. It was the most beautiful shade of violet with lavender trimming. It was obviously the bridesmaid dress. I looked at her feet and groaned inwardly. Stilettos.

I looked at the next one and was surprised. It was obviously Esme, because of the caramel-colored hair framing her face and laughing topaz eyes. But the dress…the dress was different. It was the same style exactly, but instead of violet and lavender, it was forest green with emerald trimming. Interesting. Sadly, she was wearing stilettos too. That could only mean one thing.

I looked at the last picture, knowing it was going to be me. I was shocked, Alice did a really good job. She got everything right from the plain brown hair to the crimson eyes. I wasn't wearing the contacts in the picture. The style of the dress was the same again, but instead of shades of green or purple, it was blue; navy blue with sky blue trimming. And sure enough, there were the stilettos. I shuddered, I hated those things. Even though I wouldn't trip, I still hated them.

"Do you like them?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they're…" I couldn't think of a word to describe them.

Alice smiled. "Thanks"

"So, are these the bridesmaid's dresses?"

Alice nodded. "It took a lot of persuading to get Rosalie to do three different colors. We've never done that before, having never had three dresses. It's just been me and Esme. I finally convinced her by saying that three different colors would look really great if we lined her dress with pink." On that note, she pulled out a pink pencil and began drawing little rosettes on Rosalie's dress.

"Rosalie lets you design them?"

"Yep. It's one less thing for her to do, and so long as they match her dress and the decorations, she doesn't mind. It's not like she has to wear them."

"Have they been made yet?"

"Not yet, we'll probably have them made in Paris. And even if Rosalie's is already done it won't take much to add the rosettes, I could do it myself."

"I see."

"Oh, and make sure you think nothing of these, we don't want to spoil it for Edward, so he can't see any of these."

"But why, it's not like I'm the one with the wedding dress."

"I know, but if he doesn't know, you'll dazzle him more, he's seen Rosalie get married plenty of times, he hasn't seen you in one though."

"I guess you're right. You did a really good job on these."

"Thanks, I enjoy doing it. I come up with the design, then I start to draw. Sometimes, I get a vision of one of us in the dress, that's why they look so realistic."

"Cool."

* * *

The next couple of days passed really quickly. They passed in a combination of flying-phone calls between Forks and Paris, wedding planning all around, topped by finals.

Very soon, I found myself on a plane to Paris.

We had told Charlie the Cullen's were taking a Christmas vacation in France. No need to mention the wedding.

I stepped off the plane into a whole new world.

_**Welcome to Paris.**_

Once out of the gate, we found Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us. Rosalie looked happy for once.

They drove us to the hotel, but we hadn't even been there five minutes when Alice and Rosalie dragged Esme and I off to go get the dresses made.

First, we went shopping for the material. I can't even name half the stuff we got. I recognized the gauze, and a satiny material, but that was all.

Then, we found a designer's place that will make already-designed clothing.

The dresses would be ready in four days. And that was only because Christmas fell right in between the working period.

We got back to the hotel. They were renting the entire top floor. Someone had done some decorating while we were gone.

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Yes," came the reply from seven different people.

"Do you give gifts?"

A mixture of 'yes's and nods followed.

"What the heck am I going to get you guys! I don't have any money!"

"What about the money you have from selling your truck?" Alice asked.

$1,000-big whoop.

"Someone needs to go shopping!" Alice squealed.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged off to a mall.

We were going to have to power shop, Christmas was mere hours away.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon! I've already got chapter 4 started! 


	4. Presents

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

* * *

"Have the rest of you done your shopping already?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "Emmett and Rosalie got theirs done here, Jasper got his done last week, so did Esme and Carlisle. I got mine done when Jasper went. But I have no idea if Edward got his done or when."

I remembered Alice saying something about going shopping with Jasper, but it didn't even occur to me that it might be for Christmas. And it wasn't like I kept tabs on what Esme and Carlisle did. But like Alice said, I have no idea when Edward would have got his done, unless he had it done already.

It just occurred to me that I would be receiving yet more gifts from the Cullen's.

Wonderful.

Edward's POV

Alice dragged Bella off to go Christmas shopping. I went Christmas shopping as well. I hadn't had any time to do it before.

Carlisle was easy, just a new medical book for him either to learn from or laugh at the new-absurd ideas.

Esme was easy as well. She had mentioned that she was running out of ideas for interior designing for future houses. So, I got her an interior design book.

Emmett's gift was all too easy. He has yet to figure out the running joke I have on him. Every time he and Rosalie get married, I get him a hunting book. So, I got him one, as for his Christmas gift, why not confuse him a little. I picked up another hunting book.

Rosalie was simple, makeup for Christmas, golden earrings for her wedding gift.

I got Alice some 3D design software that enabled her to draw out her visions in 3D. It would go perfect with the computer that Jasper got her.

I stumbled across a vampire mythology book and got it for Jasper. Every year, at least one of us bought another one of us a vampire mythology book. It was a running joke. This Christmas, it was Jasper's turn.

Now, for Bella. I wandered throughout the mall looking for the place to find the perfect gift, that's when I passed the store.

At first, I thought it was just your typical flower shop, but a closer look told me that this one specialized in roses. I went in.

I found out that these were not regular roses. These roses were hand-dipped in glass so they would be preserved forever, unchanging. Kind of reminds you of something, doesn't it?

I saw a crimson one and immediately thought of Bella. Next to the crimson one, was a topaz one. Fate was toying with me.

I picked up both of them and went to the cashier to pay.

"Do you want to have these engraved?" The man asked.

"What can you do?"

"Just about anything." He handed me a piece of paper. "Write down what you want to have said then take them to the back desk and they'll engrave them for you."

"Thank you."

I wrote down what I wanted to have said, then went to the back desk.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice and I were sitting in the food court. We weren't eating anything, just going over my stock of presents.

Alice had told me of the long-time-vampire-mythology-running joke. I got Carlisle a book full of them.

I got Esme a porcelain apple, it was a caramel-honey colored one and reminded me so much of her.

I got Rosalie a pink-stoned necklace that would go beautifully with the wedding dress. For her wedding gift, the earrings to match.

I got Emmett a pair of hunting knives, not that he needed them, but it was kind of funny. One was his Christmas present, one was his wedding gift.

I found a book of Shakespeare's works for Jasper. That left me with two gifts to get, one for Alice and one for Edward.

Alice suddenly gasped. "I know what Edward's getting you for Christmas! Now, stay out of my head! It's a surprise!"

I stopped prying, "I hate surprises." I muttered.

"Be thankful you can be surprised." Alice said.

This caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

She tapped her head, "No one can surprise me. Thanks for the pad and pencils by the way."

That was exactly what I had planned to get her. "Oh, I see."

"So, enjoy your surprise, you'll know in a few hours anyway. Now, can I leave you alone to get mine and Edward's gift?"

I nodded.

"I'll wait here."

I went off into the mall, searching for an art supplies store and something for Edward. I had no idea what I was going to get him.

I found the pad and pencils for Alice, but I still had no idea what to get for Edward.

I passed a flower shop, but it wasn't your ordinary one, this one sold only roses. But there was something special about these roses, they were hand-dipped in glass so they would be preserved forever in their present state. Very interesting. I went in out of curiosity.

I browsed amongst them just looking when I stumbled across a very particular one. All the ones around it were solid colors, this one was marble white with red tips. It was calling to me. The stem was painted a topaz-y color. I had to get it for him, it was perfect.

I went up to the counter to pay.

"Do you want to have these engraved?" The lady asked.

"You can engrave these?" I asked, already thinking of something to say. "How much more?"

"We're doing a Christmas special, $15 extra to engrave."

I counted my money, I had enough.

The lady handed me a piece of paper. "Write down what you want to have said then take them to the back desk and they'll engrave them for you."

"Thank you."

I wrote down what I wanted to have said, then went to the back desk

* * *

It was early Christmas morning. We had already opened most of the presents. Everyone took turns passing their own presents out then watched the others open them one at a time.

So far, I had a carved wooden cross from Carlisle, a miniature coffin from Esme, a wooden stake from Emmett, and a book of vampire mythology from Jasper; all four of them thought it would be funny to immerse me in vampire myths. Plus, I got a mix CD of all my favorite songs from Alice, a really beautiful pair of blue earrings from Rosalie.

That left Edward and I to pass out our gifts.

Edward motioned me to go first, I passed them out. Everyone was pleased with their gifts. Carlisle and Emmett both laughed when they opened theirs. Esme loved the apple just as much as Rosalie loved the necklace. Jasper beamed when he saw the book. Alice feigned surprise when she opened my gift just like she probably had with all the other gifts.

Edward however didn't open his. "I'd prefer to wait to open this, we can open our gifts together."

I nodded. Edward passed out his gifts and everyone loved them. I waited for everyone to finish.

_**Go ahead open it.**_

_You too._

_**One…**_

_Two…_

At the thought of three, we opened our gifts together.

Inside, I found two roses like the one I had got Edward. One was crimson, one was topaz. They were both engraved. Engraved on the crimson one was the words: _Forever frozen in time. Forever unchanging. Forever beautiful. _Engraved on the topaz one was the words: _Frozen in time forever, and now has found pure beauty._

The crimson one represented me, the topaz one represented Edward. If I could have cried, I would have. These were so beautiful and thoughtful…

I looked at Edward, his face matched my feelings. Engraved on the rose I gave him were the words: _Frozen in time forever, just like you and me. _

"Thank you, Bella, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me." He whispered.

"Edward, these are so sweet, thank you." I whispered back, I could not find my voice.

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me what you think... chapter 5 to come soon! 


	5. Bouquet

A/N: Nothing to say, but ENJOY!

* * *

The next week was really busy.

First, there were the dresses to try on. The people did a really good job. There were only some adjustments needed on Alice's hem and my sleeves. Everything else fit fine.

Then, it was time for shoe shopping. Once in the store, it didn't take long for Alice to find stilettos in sky blue, emerald, and lavender in our respective sizes. Rosalie didn't get stilettos though, instead she got a pair of silvery-white slippers with a two-inch heel that looked like they came out of Cinderella's ball. They looked really nice with the dress.

After shopping for shoes, we went shopping for jewelry. Rosalie had already gotten us earrings, and I had given her a necklace, but that was all. Alice insisted that we have necklaces. We found a store that was having an after Christmas special-buy two, get the third one free. I convinced Alice to go in.

We found a beautiful sapphire stone hanging on a silver chain. The stone hung around the base of my throat. "Perfect!" Alice had said. For Esme, we found a emerald on a gold chain that hung just below where mine did. Esme beamed when we found it. Alice found an amethyst stone hanging on a white-gold chain. It was a choker. She grinned hugely at the sight of it. After we collected our findings, we paid and left. Finally, the shopping was over.

Aside from that, there was a wedding to continue planning.

There were going to be a lot of roses. White and pink mainly. The florist insisted we added red, until Rosalie growled at him.

_Remember what I said about snippy? _Alice thought in my direction.

I nodded.

We didn't have to deal with caterers, so that freed up some time. But it did take a bit to close off the Eiffel Tower so we could set up the wedding decorations.

It was a small wedding, they were only inviting some old friends. No humans of course.

Finally the day of the wedding was here.

* * *

I looked at myself in the long mirror. The reflection showed me a very pale girl with crimson eyes and brown hair. The dress fit perfectly of course, now that the sleeves were fixed. The necklace stood out on my pale neck. And I didn't feel like I was wearing walking-death traps. Though, maybe I wasn't.

I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. All four of us were getting ready here, then Alice was going to drive us to the Eiffel Tower. Esme was fixating the crown on Rosalie's head. Alice stood poised with bobby pins.

_Every time we do this it just gets more and more fun… _

_I'm glad Alice made these dresses so I could move freely in them…_

_I wonder if Emmett will like my dress…_

I smiled at the thoughts that filled the room.

"Ooh! Bella you look so good!" Alice squealed as I stepped out.

"Thanks."

They finished with Rosalie's crown and Alice said, "Come on! We're going to be late."

We climbed into the car. Esme and Rosalie sat in back, Alice and I in front.

I was a little worried, I had been in my mom's wedding, but this one was going to be totally different. What if the other vampires didn't like me?

I looked back at Rosalie, her face matched my thoughts.

"I'm worried." She stated.

"Why?" Alice asked, "You've done this so many times before."

"I'm worried he won't like my dress or my makeup, or something else really major…what if I screw something up bad? What if it makes Emmett not love me anymore?"

_You could walk down that aisle in rags and make a complete fool of yourself and Emmett will still love you._

I laughed, I couldn't help it, Alice could be so funny sometimes.

"What are you laughing at? That's not funny!"

It took me a moment to realize that Alice had not said those words aloud, I was the only one who heard them.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Sometimes I laugh when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? You're not the one getting married!"

"I know I shouldn't be, but hey, Emmett will love you no matter what, I don't think there's anything you could do that would make him not love you."

My little speech seemed to comfort her for the moment.

Finally we were there.

There was a little separate area for the bride/bridesmaids a.k.a. us to wait. That way, no one saw us before necessary.

The wedding march began. Esme and Carlisle went first. Then, it was my turn. I met Edward at the end of the carpet.

**_You look positively stunning. _**He said as I looped my arm around his, just like we practiced yesterday.

_Thanks. _I replied shyly.

After us, came Alice and Jasper, and finally, Rosalie came down led by Carlisle who had doubled back. I'm not sure that was proper, but this wasn't exactly a normal wedding.

I ignored Emmett's thoughts, just as Edward instructed me to.

He was doing the same.

Rosalie and Emmett met and went up to the altar.

The vows were said and the rings were given. The kiss he gave her was very long, I swore I saw Alice counting.

When they had finished, Carlisle announced that it was time for the reception.

* * *

The reception wasn't much. It was mainly for show. The Denali's were there, as well as some other vampires that the various Cullen's had met in their travels. I was introduced to all of them of course. The talk ranged from the 'newly wed couple' to good hunting spots in the area.

Then it was time for Rosalie to throw the bouquet.

_**Come on! Participate!**_

I had sat down, having no intention to participate.

Rosalie had thrown the bouquet.

I did not stand, I made no attempt to get it. And yet, by fate, it landed in my lap.

_**Good job! You caught the bouquet! **_

_I didn't catch it! It landed on me! _I was shocked.

Edward smiled and I buried my face in the white roses, breathing in their scent.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Bella! You caught the bouquet! You know what that means!"

"That I'm the next to be married," I said. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. I was raised by a single parent whose own marriage had turned out badly. I knew things were different between me and Edward, but still….

"You almost don't sound excited!" Alice stated.

"Well, I'm just not sure, I mean, you know what happened between my parents."

"You and Edward are destined to be together, don't be afraid."

I pursed my lips, out of things to say.

"Relax Bella, everything's going to be okay! Promise!" she tapped her head to enforce her argument.

As of now, everything was going to be okay. But one decision could change that. But for now, I was comforted.

* * *

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe that Bella had caught the bouquet! And she didn't even seem excited about that. She and Edward were perfect for each other. Nothing could mess the two of them up. Not that I could see. I just couldn't wait until he proposed.

But for now, we were heading back to Forks. School would be starting in just a few days. There was shopping to be taken care of beforehand.

I spent the entire plane ride thinking of shopping. I didn't even stop when Bella gave me really dirty looks about my shopping thoughts. We were going shopping and that was that.

We arrived back in Forks in the late afternoon. I decided Bella had two hours before I took her to torture her. Perfect, just perfect. I went up to my room to change.

* * *

Edward's POV

"I hate it when she takes me shopping."

"Well, there isn't any way you're going to get out of it, so you're just going to have to go along."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I still don't want to go. I don't think I'll ever like shopping."

"When one lives with Alice, one learns to abide by Alice's ways."

"You do not need to keep spoiling me! I'm dirt poor compared to you guys!"

"You'll have time to save up and make investments and eventually have as much money as we do."

"You say that like it's easy."

"Listen to Alice's stock market talks, very wise investment."

She sighed. I had her in a moot point. Listen to Alice to get rich to spend money on shopping that you don't want to do. Makes a whole lot of sense doesn't it?

"What do you want to do for the next two hours? Alice is giving you that much time."

"I'm going to head over to Charlie's to say I'm home and all. Do you want to come with?" She asked, pulling out her keys.

"Of course, just as long as I drive and we take my car."

She placed her keys back in her pocket and I pulled out mine.

_Fine. _

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 to come soon! 


	6. Complications

A/N: Here you go! Sorry it took so long, but with school and all, I'm finding it hard to find time to write, thank goodness it's a long weekend!

* * *

I drove her to Charlie's. We were almost to the house when she froze.

_Listen._

I did. The thoughts coming from the house were not just Charlie's, but Renee's and someone else's…

_Phil._

So that's who Phil is.

_Why are they here? Why? Why? Why?  
_

I pulled into the driveway. Bella was out of the car before I could even turn off the ignition. I turned off the car and followed after her.

"Bella! You're back!" I heard her mother say.

"Hi, Mom. What brings you here?"

"Phil and I are…vacationing here for a few days, Bella can I speak with you?"

"Sure, Mom."

_**I'll be listening. **_

_No, don't. Just wait here, okay?_

"I'll be back then. Call if you need me." I whispered in her ear. Then, I went back to my car and drove home. **_Why were they here?

* * *

_**

Bella's POV

_Why were they here? _Were the only words going through my head as I followed Mom to my room. Why we were going there I had no idea.

"So, Mom, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about that boy."

_Here we go…_

"I don't want you living your life just for him. You could find out that he's not the right one."

I was not here, in my own room, just to be told off by mother. She was _not _going to give me a lecture about Edward.

"Mom, you don't get it, Edward _is _my life. I'm a vampire now, it's kind of late to turn back."

"But Bella…"

"Mom, it is too late. Edward has changed me, I can't turn back, you can't reverse the venom."

"Well never mind then. I can see he's the right one for you."

It was like a total u-turn in her thoughts. That was scary. Even when I can read her mind, I still can't understand her.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet, Phil and I are getting a house here!"

"What?" Okay, I really can't believe this. She hates Forks with a passion, why would she want to move here? How can Phil even keep his job here, unless he was transferred….

_It works great that he was transferred…_

Okay, so he was…

_That way I can keep tabs on Bella, and see her through senior year…_

WHAT! Keeping tabs on me, now isn't that a little bit too far? I wonder if she knows I'm hearing her every thought…. I just can't believe it, she's moving here. She hates it here. And she's going to be keeping tabs on me. I wonder what that entails…

I can't wait.

* * *

Edward's POV

**_They're _what? **I asked, not trusting my voice.

_Moving here so she can "keep tabs" on me and watch me through my senior year. _She didn't trust her voice either.

_**What does "keeping tabs" mean?**_

_I'm not sure, and that's what worries me even more. With my mom you can never be sure, even when I can read her thoughts, I still can't understand her. _

I frowned, trying to make sense of it all. Bella had come back here worried about something, now I see why she was so worried.

_I think she's trying to avoid the fact that I'm a vampire. _

**_I wouldn't be surprised. It is a natural human thing to avoid vampires. Part of common sense and self-preservation. _**I shot her a look clearly stating that she was an exception to that rule.

She gave me a half-smile and a shrug.

Alice was knocking on the door.

_Bella, you're mom's on the phone, she wants to speak with you. _

Bella went to the door, opened it and brought the phone in.

"Hello?" she said, putting it on speaker.

_Bella, is that you?  
_

"Of course mom, who else would it be?"

_Right, sorry, I was wondering if you would come looking for houses with me and Phil._

Bella frowned, she obviously didn't like the idea. She searched for a way to get out of it, but didn't find any that really would have worked. The best two were the scheduled shopping trip with Alice and hunting with me. Something told us both that she wouldn't be able to pull those off very well for very long.

"Sure mom, why not?" She gagged as she said it.

_That's great, do you want me to come get you?  
_

Bella's eyes and mine both widened with shock. I frantically shook my head no, screaming in my mind my answer to the question.

I needn't have worried, Bella obviously knew how bad that would have gone over.

"No, that's okay mom, I'll just head over to Dad's. I'll be there in about twenty minutes okay."

_Okay, _Bella_, I'll see you when you get here._

Bella hung up.

I couldn't help it, I had to ask. **_Are you going to walk or what?  
_**

Bella grinned. _I really don't want to do this, I'd rather go shopping with Alice. _

_**Don't let her hear you say that. **_

_No, I won't. _

She turned and left. _Wish me luck. _

_**Good luck. **_

She waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to look for houses with Mom and Phil. Just my idea of fun, I'd rather go shopping with Alice, not that I'd _ever _let her hear me say that.

I walked through the woods, knowing that I had twenty minutes to get there.

I heard something rustling behind me, but dismissed it as an animal.

Except, if it was an animal, then I would smell the blood, I didn't smell blood. I smelt…vampire, but it wasn't one of the Cullen's following me. I turned around to see bright red hair disappear behind a tree.

Where had I seen red hair before?

Victoria.

She stepped out from behind the tree.

"I have found you at last. Bella Swan."

I gulped. I read her mind, her plans for me were not pleasant.

"I see you're a vampire now. That only will prove a slight setback to my plans."

She was going to destroy me.

"My gift dear, is speed, you can't outrun me. Newly changed as you are. Because I know you haven't been feeding on humans." She was referring to my eyes.

I blinked, my contacts weren't there. I tried to remember when I last had them. It must have been while we were out shopping in Paris. I was surprised Mom didn't mention it.

"Go ahead and run, I'll catch up to you. I'll give you a five minute head start. If I can't catch you, I'll track you, James taught me well before your _friends _destroyed him. And that's exactly what I'm going to do to you."

I ran. I wasn't sure where. She was blocking my way to the Cullen's and I couldn't run anywhere else without risking someone's life. I tried to find my way to the meadow. I could figure out what to do from there.

* * *

Alice's POV

_Bella was walking through the forest, she suddenly turned around just as someone I knew all to well approached her. Victoria. The two of them talked, I caught the gist of the conversation. Victoria was going to hunt Bella and destroy her. Bella ran. _

I jumped when that vision ended. It was short, but it was going to happen soon. Bella was in danger.

I ran to Edward's room, hoping that maybe Bella hadn't left yet, but I knew she had.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Bella's in trouble!"

He opened his door in less than a second.

"What do you mean?" he began searching through my mind for the answer. I replayed the vision in my mind.

He growled. "Get Jasper, we are going to hunt the hunter."

I ran to get him. The two of us pounded down the stairs after Edward. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, talking.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

It took all of two seconds to explain what was going on.

"We're coming too."

Within five seconds we were out the door and running to save Bella. I prayed we wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha cliffies! I promise to update soon! 


	7. Tell the World

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV

This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could not be happening.

Those were the only words floating through my mind as we searched for Bella.

We traced her scent to the meadow. Then it disappeared.

"This means that Victoria caught up with her here and carried her off." Jasper whispered.

That would mean that Victoria would have her, no, that can't be. Even as a vampire, she's a danger magnet. I tried to convince myself that we would find her.

"We're going to have to trace Victoria's scent." I said. "That's the only way we can find Bella."

"We can't do it alone. With her gift being speed, she'll definitely outrun us. We're going to need some help."

"Help, from whom?" Esme asked.

"The werewolves."

"_What!" _was the exact answer from all of the rest of us. Alice's jaw couldn't drop any further without it falling off her face. Jasper was doing his best to hide his shock, but his best wasn't good enough. Even Esme looked surprised. I'm not even sure what my face looked like.

"The werewolves can help, can they not? We've made the treaty, maybe if I were to go…"

"No," I interrupted, "I'll go, it'll work out for the best, I can go and ask for their help."

"I'll call Rosalie, the two of them can help." Alice offered.

"You'll be interrupting their honeymoon." Jasper mumbled.

"So, Emmett said he wanted to tear Victoria to shreds if we found her, I don't think he'll care. Besides, they have eternity to get back to their honeymoon and they'll have a hundred more."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "True."

"I'll go tell Bella's family what's going on, they'll need to know." Carlisle said. "I won't tell them everything, just the basics."

"I'm staying on Victoria's scent." Jasper said.

"I'll help you." Esme said.

"Is that all?" Carlisle glanced around, we seemed to have covered everything. "All right, let's head out."

Esme and Jasper tore off into the woods after Victoria's scent. Alice went off in the direction of home. Carlisle and I both headed off in the direction of Forks.

We split up once we got there. Carlisle headed to Charlie's house, I headed off to La Push.

It didn't take me long to get there. I found my way to Jacob's place by his scent. I knew it well enough.

He was still living in his father's old house. I rang the doorbell. He didn't come to the door, instead he came out around from the back of the house.

"Sorry, I was in the shed." Then he saw who it was. Just because we had a treaty didn't make us friends.

"What brings you here?"

"Bella, Victoria has taken her."

"Why that nasty little bloodsucker!" I froze at his words, trying not to let them anger me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

I shrugged it off. "We need all the help we can get."

"I'll round up the pack and we'll…help you. But I'm going to say this: I'm only helping you because it's Bella. And because Victoria's killed on our land. We aren't meant to work together."

"Bella has a way of getting around every rule." I said.

Jacob snorted. "You are right." Then, he ran off, changing on the way, to round up the pack.

* * *

Alice's POV

I ran off in the direction of home. Mainly because I had more service there. Rosalie's number was still in my recent calls list. I dialed it.

_Alice, what is it now? I'm busy_

"Sorry Rose, it's just, we've run into Victoria, and we wondered if you'd like to help us tear her to shreds."

_Oh, you've found her! Where is she?_

"Somewhere in Washington. The bad thing is, she has Bella and her gift is speed. We can't outrun her, but maybe we can outsmart her. I just thought the two of you would enjoy helping us kill her."

_I can't wait. Emmett! We need plane tickets! Alice, I'd better go, I need to pack. See you when we get there._

Mission accomplished. Now, I could go after Victoria.

_Victoria and Bella were standing on a cliff. Victoria was on the verge of pushing Bella off into the ocean. Bella would survive, but it would be torture. Apparently Victoria's plan was torture, then kill. _

I wasn't sure where the cliff was, but I knew which direction the ocean was. I headed off in that direction. Cliffs plus ocean… La Push had places like that.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I went for Charlie's house. I knew where it was all too well. I rang the doorbell.

Charlie answered. "Why Dr. Cullen, what brings you here?"

"Bella. We have run into a slight issue with another vampire. She seems to want revenge for what we did to her mate last spring. Do you remember the story?"

"Well enough." Charlie said.

"Well, she's back and has taken Bella. Esme and Jasper are after her now. Edward and Alice have gone to get some help. We just thought you might want to know where she is."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that some revenge-seeking vampire has my daughter!"

"I must ask you not to get involved. If you do, it might cost you your life, or Bella's existence. Now, may I ask, where is Bella's mom? Bella was supposed to meet her to go looking for houses. It would probably be best if she knew too."

"She's in the living room, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please."

Charlie disappeared into the house to return with a nervous-looking Renee.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

I found myself explaining yet again what was going on and yet again explaining that she can't go after her. The last thing we need is a few human deaths on our hands. Even if we aren't the ones who killed them.

My cell phone decided it was going to ring just then. I answered it as soon as I saw that it was Alice calling.

"Alice? What's up?"

_I need you to head over to La Push now! Victoria's got Bella there, she's going to push her off a cliff. Apparently she's going to torture, then destroy. _

"Not if we can get there first." I muttered.

_Exactly. But I can't do this alone._

"I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone to find two very nervous looking parents looking at me.

"If you'll excuse me, we have found where Victoria has Bella. I have to go."

With that note I ran off.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I tore off in the direction that Victoria had taken Bella. The scent was fresh, maybe only ten minutes old. We might have just missed them.

But as we traveled, the scent got weaker. Victoria's gift _was_ speed. She was obviously losing us.

The scent doubled back and it took a few seconds for us to realize what happened. Finally, we were back on track. We were heading in the direction of town.

The scent abruptly turned when we got near town. It headed west, toward the ocean. Down in the direction of La Push.

* * *

Esme's POV

I followed Jasper some of the time, sometimes he followed me. I hated Victoria with all my heart. She took the one girl I loved just as much as my own two daughters. This meant war.

The trail was tricky. Victoria must have known we would follow after. So, instead of relying on just pure speed, she left a few tricks in her wake.

We almost reached town when the trail suddenly headed off to the west and down towards La Push. Interesting, if not ironic.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I had just hung up the phone with Alice when Emmett appeared with tickets to Forks.

"Pack all your things Emmett, I think something is trying to tell us that we don't belong in Europe anymore. Maybe when this mess with Victoria is over, we'll head to Canada."

Emmett only shrugged. The two of us packed our things away for the last time. Our time in Europe was over, for this decade at least.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"So, what's going on?" I asked, printing out the tickets.

"Victoria's back. She has Bella and is going to destroy her like we did James."

"So that's why we're heading back?"

"Mm-hmm. That and I really want to go to Canada. We've been in Europe since the middle of August. I think it's time we go somewhere else."

"Fine by me. I can't wait to wring Victoria's neck."

"Not if I get to her first."

I had to hand it to Rosalie. I year ago, she wouldn't have even bothered to kill a vampire that had taken a human. But a year ago, we didn't know Bella.

Heck, six months ago she wouldn't have done it. But that was before she stopped being jealous of Bella's humanity.

I packed my things and pretty soon, I found myself on yet another plane. Though, this one just might be the last for a while.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon! Hopefully tomorrow... 


	8. Rescue Mission?

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Edward's POV

I waited for Jacob to return. I didn't have to wait long. Before I knew it, I was staring face-to-face with five werewolves.

Jacob changed back so he could speak with me. "I brought the youngest ones, the strongest ones, the ones that will me of the most help."

I couldn't help but smile, this was exactly what we needed.

A breeze suddenly blew past us. I caught her scent. Bella's scent. It was coming from the direction of the ocean. Jacob's nose flared, "Did you catch that?" he asked.

I nodded, suppressing a snarl. Victoria's scent was mixed in with it, but it was definitely Bella's scent.

"It's coming from the cliffs. We need to hurry." Jacob said, changing into wolf form. He headed off in the direction of the cliffs. I tore after him, easily catching up and running with the pack, despite the fact that we were mortal enemies.

…_that vampire runs with us like he is part of the pack… _

…_Bella has brought us together…_

…_but that doesn't stop us from being mortal enemies…_

…_maybe with the Cullen's we won't have to be…_

I had forgotten that werewolves could speak with each other in their minds. I guess it helped with hunting.

Bella's scent was getting stronger. I pushed myself forward, struggling to get there before Victoria could do anything to Bella.

* * *

Emmett's POV  


We got off the plane to find that there was no one to pick us up.

"I guess we're walking." I mentioned.

"They couldn't even bother to pick us up." Rosalie muttered.

"It'll be faster if we run anyway." With that, I took off toward the house carrying my bags. Rosalie following behind me, doing the same.

As we neared the house I could tell that Victoria had been near here. I heard Rosalie growl. A snarl on my part followed.

We dropped off our bags and headed off into the woods, in the direction of the ocean.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was dangling off the edge of a cliff. The only thing that was keeping me from falling was Victoria's grip around my wrists. She was threatening to let go. But she was torturing me as long as she could possibly could, torture first, destroy later.

Laurent joined us as I dangled there. I had been struggling a great deal, but his gift—being paralysis—kept me from doing so.

The paralysis would only end if he took it off, or when he died. Unless I died first.

I pleaded silently for Victoria to let me go. I would survive the fall and possibly have a chance to escape. But even if she could hear me, she would do no such thing.

Every part of me was paralyzed. I couldn't breathe, thank goodness I didn't need to. I couldn't open my mouth to speak. I couldn't even utter a sound. I could only move my eyes, most likely so I knew exactly was happening.

Thankfully, I knew what was going to happen to me next, because I could still hear their every thought.

I did my best to stay away from Victoria's thoughts. Seeing as she was going through every form of possible torture for me. It was pretty gruesome and treacherous.

Laurent's thoughts weren't entirely there. He seemed a little scatter-brained.

Amongst those thoughts, I depicted others. Someone's thoughts that I couldn't be more happy to hear. Those thoughts wanted to tear Victoria to shreds.

Edward's.

* * *

Edward's POV

As we neared the cliffs, I could hear Victoria's thoughts. It made me hate her even more.

I could hear Laurent's thoughts, scatter-brained as they were.

Then, thank goodness, I could hear Bella's.

_Help. _

That one word pushed me faster. I broke through the trees to see Victoria holding Bella over the cliffs, threatening to drop her.

I growled and launched at her. Victoria let go with three fingers on each hand so only her thumb and forefinger were gripping Bella's wrists.

A wave of panic flashed through Bella's thoughts. I froze but it wasn't all my doing.

Laurent's gift was paralysis. I crumpled to the ground, just able to see five werewolves crumpled around me in the same manner. None of us could move a muscle. I was stuck and Bella was still in danger.

"Well, isn't this nice, torture her and you at the same time. Now all I have to do is wait for the rest of your petty little family to show up." Victoria snarled.

Now all I could do was wait.

_I wish she would just drop me, I'm tired of hanging here. Maybe I could escape. _

_**You'd still be paralyzed. **_

_Dang. Forgot about that part. I wanted to warn you about this, but it was too late. _

…_I am going to wring her neck…_

_**Alice. **_

_How can we warn her?_

_**We can't. **_

_Oh Alice…_

* * *

Alice's POV  


I pushed myself farther, I needed to reach Bella. I tore through the forests at almost invampire speeds.

I froze, _stupid visions, why now?  
_

_Victoria was dangling Bella off the cliff. Edward lurched forward, Bella dropped a few inches because Victoria let go with several fingers. Edward froze, then crumpled to the ground, followed shortly by five werewolves. Laurent looked pleased. Since when was he in on this?_

What was going on? I broke through the trees.

"Ah, one more, Laurent, if you will."

I found myself frozen, then crumpled to the ground myself. I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't move a muscle.

_How am I going to get out of this?  
_

Edward's eyes met mine, to show that he had "heard". His eyes said, 'I don't know, but we better find out soon.'

_If only someone could take them by surprise._

Edward rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bella's POV

If I could scream, I could. Shortly after Edward got there, Alice arrived. And she, too, was paralyzed. Within a matter of minutes, so was Carlisle, and Esme, and Jasper. Jasper sent a wave of calm over all of us, but it didn't help much that he wasn't calm himself.

Our only hope was Emmett and Rosalie. Edward had "said" they were coming. And the thoughts from Alice's direction only confirmed it.

Victoria was growing impatient, but she knew they were coming.

After a long while of dangling there, I'm not sure how long, Victoria was on her last thread of patience, so was Laurent.

"Just drop her already. Then I can go down and get her and we can torture them all some more."

"Just a couple more minutes…"

* * *

Rosalie's POV

As we neared the ocean we slowed down. It was always best to sneak up on our prey. Even if that prey was other vampires.

I peered through the trees. I smothered a snarl at the sight. Victoria was dangling Bella off the cliff and the rest of my family, plus a few werewolves, were all crumpled on the ground.

"…it's not like your paralysis is going to wear off."

_Paralysis huh. Interesting. _

Edward's eyes shot in my direction. He looked relieved as he saw me. Obviously, we would have to take Laurent by surprise and destroy him first before any of the rest of my family would be of any help.

I whispered all this to Emmett, he understood.

We crept into the clearing as quietly as possible. Laurent was still talking to Victoria. Neither of them were looking in our direction.

Emmett grabbed Laurent by the head and snapped his neck. Victoria saw us then and leaped up, dropping Bella off the cliff. Edward's eyes grew wide in pain. It was sick that I couldn't even hear the scream. I kicked Victoria under the chin, sending her reeling backwards. I was so glad I was wearing my stiletto boots today. I couldn't see Alice, but I knew she was pleased.

The looks of the family members I could see kept me going. I threw punch after punch at Victoria to keep her from running.

I heard barking.

Werewolves.

Either they were here to help us, or to destroy us. There was no way to tell. We were on their land.

I pinned Victoria to the ground waiting for the werewolves to show up.

* * *

A/N: I know, you will all hate me for the ending, but if I didn't stop here, I'm not sure where I would. The next chapter will be posted soon! Promise! 


	9. Can someone say, fury?

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Be happy that the end isn't a cliffy. :-) Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie's POV

I didn't see the werewolves arrive. They came through the forest around me, avoiding the clearing entirely. They went to the area that Emmett had taken off to with Laurent.

I took out my fear on Victoria. I broke her jaw and several ribs. I might have even broke her wrists because of the force I was holding her down by.

Then I heard the awful sound of tearing flesh. I prayed it wasn't Emmett.

I knew Laurent had been torn to shreds because my family got up around me.

Jasper and Carlisle ran off in the direction of Emmett and the werewolves. They were followed by the other five werewolves that were frozen when I got here.

Esme and Alice rushed to me to help me take care of Victoria.

Edward jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Bella's POV

We were saved! I could have screamed with delight as Rosalie and Emmett appeared out of the trees. Emmett snuck up on Laurent and snapped his neck. That grabbed Victoria's attention. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

I couldn't scream, couldn't utter a sound.

I hit the ocean with the force to create a very small typhoon. I was caught by the currents and was being slowly dragged out to sea.

I tried to move, but still nothing.

_Help! _I hoped that Edward could hear me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was thankful that Emmett and Rosalie had arrived. But that was ruined when Bella fell off the cliff.

I could hear her scream, though no one else could. _Help!  
_

I tried to move, nothing.

Then I heard the werewolves. I hoped they were on our side.

When I heard the sound of tearing flesh and was able to move, I knew they had at least killed Laurent. I hoped Emmett was okay.

Carlisle and Jasper tore off in that direction. Esme and Alice ran to help Rosalie. I threw myself off the cliff after Bella.

As I hit the water, I saw something white flash out of the water. Bella.

Her head emerged and she began fighting the current, swimming toward shore.

She saw me and began swimming faster. I swam towards her.

We met halfway.

_I was getting really uncomfortable not being able to breathe._

_**Of all the things to mention, that's the one you do.**_

_What happened after I fell?_

_**Emmett carried Laurent off into the forest, more werewolves showed up, Laurent was obviously destroyed. **_

_I still can't believe that you got werewolves to help us. _

_**Jacob did it for you.**_

We had reached the shore.

_Look, smoke!_

_**Let's just hope it's only Victoria and Laurent. **_

* * *

Alice's POV

I saw Edward throw himself off the cliff before he even did it. I contemplated going after him, but as soon as I could move, I went to help Rosalie instead.

With me, Esme, and Rosalie all throwing punches, Victoria was all but unconscious. I don't think she could be.

I had never killed another vampire before, but I tore my nails into her flesh, Rosalie and Esme doing the same.

A few werewolves joined us. I could smell fire. Laurent.

Carlisle joined us as well, lighting a match as he came. He threw it on the remains of what was Victoria.

"Come, let's get out of here."

_Bella and Edward were swimming to shore. Once they had made it, Bella pointed to the cliffs. She didn't say anything, she must have just thought it. But I knew she was pointing at what would soon be smoke. _

"Yes, lets."

We all bounded down toward the shore. We didn't all just throw ourselves off the cliff. We took the long way down.

We found Edward and Bella sitting on the shore. Bella was pointing at the ever-rising plume of smoke.

Edward heard us arrive and both of them turned around to meet us.

Bella was on her feet in an instant and was running to meet us. She hugged us all in turn, getting all of us wet, but we didn't care, not even Rosalie.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Emmett said.

"I just happen to be a magnet for trouble." Bella replied.

We all laughed at that.

"Did you have a nice fall off the cliff?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Actually, now that I look back on it, the fall was pretty fun. It was the hitting the water that wasn't so great."

I was surprised, she _liked_ the fall. I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Edward was more of shocked. The look on his face when she said that was priceless.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard on the way down?" Jasper asked.

"Perfectly sure. What's become of Victoria and Laurent?"

"We tore them to shreds and lit them on fire." Emmett said.

"Thanks to the werewolves." Carlisle mentioned.

That drew Bella's attention to the dozen werewolves standing behind us.

"Jacob?"

The one in front changed, I recognized him as Jacob.

"Thanks so much for helping, all of you." She nodded to each of them in turn.

"It is not always that we help a mortal enemy." Jacob replied.

"I know, that is why I thank you even more. You obviously didn't have to, you could have easily left us to fight it out on our own."

"We did this for you."

Bella looked down at her feet.

"We must go now." Jacob said, changing back. Then, all of them disappeared into the forest.

"We should probably get home now too." Esme said.

"Your parents are going to want to know you're okay." Carlisle said.

"You told them?"

"I told them enough. They're probably worried about you."

"Great, just what I need, my mother worried. I better go show her I'm okay."

"You won't be going like that." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're all wet, you'll be wanting some dry clothes."

She looked down at herself. "Sadly, most of my dry clothes are at Charlie's house."

"You've still got the ones in your suitcase." I grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards home.

* * *

Bella's POV

I let Alice drag me. There was no point in resisting. When we got to the Cullen's house she dragged me off to Edward's room where I had left the suitcase. Within seconds she was pulling out clean dry clothes.

"You should probably shower. Otherwise, you'll have to explain why you smell like saltwater."

I sniffed my hair, she was right. I grabbed the clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, doing my best to wash the saltwater out of my hair.

I finished up and put on the dry clothes. Being dry had never felt so good.

I stepped out of the bathroom to run into Edward.

"I figured you might want a ride." He said, pulling out his car keys.

"That would be nice, I really don't want to go running through the forest right now."

He laughed. Then, he picked me up and carried me down the stairs out to his car.

_You know, I don't need to be carried. _

_**I know, I just enjoy doing it. **_

He drove me to Charlie's house and followed me up to the doorstep.

I rang the doorbell, my mother answered.

She threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Bella! We were so worried!"

Charlie and Phil waited to the side as I pried my mother off of me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"As good as you can be when you've just been chased by a revenge-seeking vampire." I neglected to mention the cliff part. And the falling off of it.

"Oh, right. That probably wasn't the smartest of questions."

I smiled.

She ran to her purse and pulled out a small, wrapped box.

"You weren't here for Christmas, so I figured I could give you this now, it's from me and Phil."

I opened the box. Inside it, lay a small, silver cell phone.

"I knew you didn't have one, so we pooled our resources to get you one. Now you can call me anytime you like."

Just what I wanted. "Thanks mom!" I actually was excited to have the cell phone. It was the calling Mom part that I wasn't so excited about.

"I'm glad you like it."

Charlie pulled out a box as well. I opened it. It was an iPod nano.

"Thanks" I said again.

"I know how much you love music."

He was right, I really did love music.

I hugged all three of them. "Thanks" I said, to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter nine. Chapter ten to come soon! 


	10. Quality time with Mom

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"Bella, I need to speak with you." Great, my mother wants to speak with me, again.

"I've been thinking over the past few hours," this can't be good, "and I've decided that there isn't a point in moving here. You're going to get into trouble no matter what, whether I'm here or not. And you have people who will take care of you." She nodded in Edward's direction; he was still standing in the doorway.

Okay, so she isn't moving to Forks… "But wait, what about Phil's transfer?"

"I begged him to try to get a transfer, and he managed it. But the people in Florida want him back."

"I see."

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

I was kind of disappointed, here my mother was, leaving again. I didn't even get to spend any time with her. Then I had an idea.

"Why not you come shopping with Alice and I? We had a big shopping trip planned in Seattle for earlier today, but obviously that got postponed."

"Oh Bella, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be, Alice'll love it!" It was true. The more the merrier.

"Okay then, but if Alice won't like it…"

"She will. Alice never will pass up an opportunity to shop."

"You sure I won't slow you down?"

"Alice has shopped with me while I was still human, we'll manage."

"Okay, I look forward to it!"

"So do I. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some clothes." I pushed past her to get to the stairs. I heard light footsteps following behind me. To light to be human. Edward.

"So, you're going on a shopping trip after all."

"Yep."

"Looking forward to it?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that. I get to spend some quality time with my mom before she goes back to Florida."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep." I grabbed several pairs of clothes and stuffed them in a plastic bag. "Come on, I should probably tell Alice what's going on tomorrow."

"If she hasn't seen it already."

"If she has, then I'll explain why." I bounded down the stairs.

On my way out, I hugged Charlie, Phil, and Mom. I was really beginning to enjoy this.

The car ride to the Cullen's house didn't take very long. Edward and his need for speed.

I flew up the stairs, desperate to find Alice. I ran into something on the way up.

"Gosh Bella, what's the rush!" Alice giggled.

"I wanted to see you."

"Does this have anything to do with the vision I had shopping with you and your mother?"

"It has everything to do with that. You are taking me and my mother shopping tomorrow, before she goes back to Florida."

"Cool!"

"Did I hear something about shopping?" Rosalie said from down the hallway.

"Yes, you did, I'm taking Bella and her mom shopping tomorrow."

"Can I come?" I was a little surprised. _Rosalie_ wanted to go shopping with _me _and my _mother._

Alice was shocked too, but quickly recovered. "Why of course."

"Count me in too, you girls will need some more supervision than just Bella's mother. It'll be a girl's day out!" Esme said from the bottom of the stairs.

What had started as a simple shopping trip with just me, my mother and Alice had turned into a four-vampire one-human shopping spree. And, surprisingly, I was okay with that.

"And, while you girls are frolicking in the mall, I'll take the boys out to hunt before school starts." Carlisle said, sticking his head out of his office.

Emmett's head appeared out of his room. "Hunting?"

Jasper came out of his study, "Cool."

Edward just beamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"But we'll have to hunt as well." Alice pointed out.

"We'll go the day after tomorrow, or maybe tomorrow night," Esme said.

Alice shrugged, showing that she was okay with that.

Suddenly, the next two days were booked.

* * *

Alice had the four of us out of the house by seven. I had already called my mom using the new cell phone telling her that we were on our way.

Alice and Esme sat in the front of Alice's Porsche. I sat in the middle of my mom and Rosalie in the back.

The drive to Seattle had never taken so less of a time. I know Alice pushed the limits. Surprisingly, my mother didn't mention anything.

Shopping was…wow. That's the only word to describe it. After your conventional shopping with clothes, shoes, makeup and the works, we stopped to "feed the human" only this time, that wasn't me, it was my mom. She was obviously enjoying herself.

I could just hear Edward's voice in the back of my head, **_She's like you, she has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. _**He had mentioned it before we left the house this morning. He was right. Here my mother was, shopping with four vampires. One of them newly changed. Had it not been me and my dislike of human blood, she probably wouldn't be here anymore. Nor would any other human, for that matter.

But, thank goodness, I didn't like human blood. I could stand the smell of it, it just didn't smell anywhere near appeasing to me. Rabbits and dear smelled way better.

After lunch, Alice took us to a special store that did custom made T-shirts.

Rosalie got a black shirt with white lettering that read: "Is it a sin to be this beautiful?" on the front. Then, on the back, it read: "Not in my book." Rosalie would be Rosalie.

Alice got a red shirt with black lettering that read: "I see live people." We all laughed at that one, even my mom.

Esme got a blue shirt with navy lettering that read: "Trust me, I've been there and done that." On the back it read: "I even attempted suicide once." I was kind of shocked that she could even talk about her suicide attempt like that, but that was over half a century ago.

My mom got a white shirt that said in black lettering, "I'm part albino, really." Only I knew the extent behind that one, so I was the only one who laughed.

I got a black shirt with silver lettering that said, "Don't worry, I don't bite." On the front, on the back it read: "Much." Alice really loved that one.

Once we were done with the shirts, we all got customized hats with our names on them.

We wore them all the way around the mall, talking about cool bumper sticker sayings.

I had never had so much fun in my life! I can't even remember the last time I had so much fun. Before I met the Cullen's, life couldn't get this fun. Of course, it was a loose term of the word 'life'.

I remember saying about a year ago that I didn't relate well to people, period. And yet, here I am, having the time of my 'life' with vampires. I related to them so easily, way easier then any other person. It was like I was born to become one of them. Like I was born to be a vampire.

* * *

We stopped when the malls closed. The ride home was very talkative. Mom kept thanking Alice profusely for buying her so many things. I for once didn't complain and thanked Alice as well.

I asked Alice to drop us both off at Charlie's. I'll walk over later.

Before I knew it, I was waving goodbye to Alice's Porsche.

"Oh, Bella! I had so much fun today!"

"I did too, Mom. I've never had so much fun."

"You belong with them, it's like you were meant to be with them."

I smiled, I had thought that only hours previously.

* * *

"You stay safe Bella."

"I'll do my best."

We walked into the house.

"You girls have fun?" Charlie asked from the kitchen.

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" we replied in unison.

Charlie and Phil laughed.

I stayed through dinner, eating nothing myself.

My ears perked up when I hear the sound of an all-too-familiar car in the driveway. Edward was back from hunting.

_**Figured you might need a ride. **_

"I'll be back tomorrow to see you off." I said.

"Bye Bella, have a good night."

"I will, either piano lessons or hunting."

Then, I walked out for Edward to greet me at the door.

* * *

The girls hunted during the night. I had never done so before, and it was pretty cool.

The next day, I saw my mom off after a very emotional goodbye. She promised to visit over spring break, and even over the summer.

Now, it was back to school.

I had been in Forks a year now. And here I was, happier than ever.

* * *

A/N: So, was it good? The story isn't over yet! Can someone say, double climax? 


	11. Born to be a Vampire

A/N: Okay, you will either hate my guts for this chapter, or you will love me to pieces for this chapter. I hope it's the latter. Enjoy!

* * *

Two Months later: Spring Dance

I asked Edward to the Spring Dance. Alice got me a brilliantly blue dress with high-heels. I refused to wear stilettos around the school population.

Edward and I stole the dance floor. I heard the thoughts of every male there. All of them were dying to be my date.

Edward made the night so perfect.

"Tell me again why you actually wanted to dance?"

"Because I knew you were going to be my date."

"I see. And what if I refused?"

"You wouldn't."

"True, I wouldn't."

Surprisingly, I was doing more "human" things as a vampire than I was as a human.

_**Can someone say, irony.**_

_Irony._

_**Are you enjoying yourself?  
**_

_Of course. _

_**Good, because if you weren't, I'd have to steal you away from here, because all of their thoughts are getting really annoying. **_

_All right. One more hour, then, we go home to dance in your room. I'm sure you've got music like this._

_**I've got better. Half an hour.**_

_Forty-five minutes._

_**Forty-five it is. I'm counting. **_

Forty-five minutes went way to fast. Next thing I knew I was in the Vanquish and driving back to Edward's home.

We ended up not dancing in Edward's room, instead, all of us danced in the main room. Edward found music perfect for the occasion. I danced with him, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, and even Esme and Carlisle joined.

I had never had such a fun Spring Dance. Of course, it was more of Spring Dance, Vampire Remix; but, whatever.

* * *

Yet another two months later: Prom

"Alice! I know what's going on! Can't I do my own hair?"

"Nope."

I sighed as she and Rosalie continued to curl my hair.

"Can't I at least see it?"

"Nope."

I growled, but it didn't phase either one of them.

Finally, they were done with my hair and makeup. Alice took me into her room where my dress was.

"Designed it myself."

It was navy blue with sky blue gauze draped around it. It had a rectangular neckline with the same, gauzy sleeves that came down to my elbows. The hem of the dress fell to my ankles.

To no one's surprise, it fit perfectly.

"Okay, now you can look."

I looked in the mirror. The girl staring back was translucently pale with crimson eyes. Her brown hair curled around her face. The dress flowed around her perfectly. The heels she wore matched perfectly.

That girl was me.

"Wow, Alice, thanks!"

"I do my best! This is your first senior prom, best make the most of it!"

We walked out into the hallway.

"Edward! Stay out of our heads!" we called in unison.

Alice walked down first, me following close behind, trying not to catch the heels on the dress.

At the end of the stairwell, Alice stepped aside, letting Edward see me full on.

"You look positively stunning."

He himself was wearing a tuxedo. He was far from stunning. More like dazzling.

"You yourself look completely dazzling."

He smiled and led me to the Vanquish.

I already knew where we were going. I had already been asked by Mike, Eric, and Tyler to go to the prom. But, my reply to all of them was: "Edward's taking me." All three of them left, disappointed. I hated to let them down like that, but they were beginning to follow me around like love-sick puppies; it was getting annoying.

"Any thoughts of massacring the unsuspecting townsfolk?" he asked as we pulled up to the school.

I laughed, surprised he still remembered my little joke from last year.

"This time I'm really with the vampires."

"This time, you're not trying to get out of dancing."

"This time, I know I'm not going to fall. This time, I know how to dance."

He laughed and bought our tickets, twirling me to the dance floor.

My existence was getting better and better by the second.

"Graduation's coming up."

"Yeah, it is."

"We're going to have to do something special for you. I'd say you only graduate once, but that saying doesn't quite fit here."

I shook my head.

"But still, it's your first one, so we'll have to do something special."

He thought for a moment, then said, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you _please_ stay out of my head for this?"

"Why?"

"Because, for this occasion, you'll like it more if it's a complete surprise, trust me on this."

I was still skeptical, but I agreed. Despite my dislike of surprises.

"Good." And, then, he pressed his lips to my throat.

* * *

Three weeks later: Graduation

It was the day of graduation and Alice still had yet to show me the dress she had designed for the occasion.

I paced up and down Edward's CD collection, looking for something to listen to or possibly add to my iPod, though I doubted the latter, I had most of this stuff on there anyway. But, there was the off chance that I had missed something.

Just then, Alice came bursting into the room.

"Ready to see your dress?"

"Yes!"

I ran after her to her room.

She pulled out one of the most gorgeous dresses I had seen. It was the most beautiful shade of purple. The skirt would fall just below my knees and would fan out as I turned around. The sleeves seemed to be made out of only sequins, strung an inch thick. But a closer look showed you that the sleeves went to the wrists, just from the sequins to the wrists was the sheerest, whitest gauze I had ever seen. You wouldn't even be able to see it against my skin.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Then she pulled out a dress that I knew to be hers. The make was identical. But it was completely black instead of purple. Pinned at the waist was a red rose.

"Wow, Alice, they're both beautiful!"

"Thanks, come on, we need to get ready!"

Alice practically threw me in the shower saying that I needed to wash my hair. When I was done she quickly put my hair into curlers.

When that was done she proceeded to do my makeup and then hers.

After that, she took my hair down and I felt the curls tumble down to my shoulders. She worked with my hair for a bit, then slid in a single sequined headband not unlike the sleeves of my dress.

Then I put on the dress and the shoes Alice handed me. They were a sparkling silver color and incredibly light-weight.

"Come on, our graduation awaits."

Jasper had agreed to chauffer the graduates to the school. He and Alice sat in front of the Porsche while Edward and I sat in the back. Once again, Edward had dazzled me in his tuxedo.

"Pull another stunt like this and I'll know I'm dreaming." I muttered.

He only laughed.

Soon, we were at the school, ready for the graduation process to begin. We put on our caps and gowns and took our seats, looking at all the shining faces of our parents.

People gave speeches, the junior choir sang a couple of songs. Awards were given. Finally, the procession began.

Edward and Alice were toward the beginning of the list. I was toward the end. But with only 75 students, it went pretty fast.

I walked across the stage, got my diploma and joined Edward and Alice.

"Yet another for the hall of records." Alice said.

"I'm framing mine, this was the best high-school I've ever been to." I knew why.

"I think I'll frame mine to, it's a memory of many special things."

"Speaking of special things, I have my surprise for you."

I smiled, being careful not to pry into his mind.

"But first, let us get rid of these caps and gowns."

Alice froze for a sec, then squealed in delight. I wanted to listen to her thoughts, but something told me it had to do with my surprise, so I didn't.

We put the caps/gowns/diplomas in the Porsche.

"Bella!" I was stopped by my mom, Phil, and Charlie. Mom embraced me. "I'm so proud of you!" I hugged her back, careful not to crush her.

I gave Charlie and Phil both one-armed hugs. Both of them were fine with that.

"Do you have anything special planned for tonight?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I have a special surprise for Bella planned." Edward answered. I didn't miss the wink he gave to Charlie. So Charlie was in it as well. And by the way my mom was acting, I kind of figured she knew too. Even Phil didn't seem clueless, the question could have been a setup.

"Come Bella, your surprise awaits."

He grabbed my wrist and led me away.

When we were sufficiently out of everyone's view, he picked me up and ran.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Even in the dark, I knew where we were going. We were going to the meadow.

I could see something glimmering in the distance.

At a closer glance, I saw that they were candles placed under colored glass to throw different colors across the clearing, they were just adding to the moonlight. Wait…moonlight? I looked up, sure enough, the clouds had cleared. I smiled, what had brought this about.

Edward set me down so I could look around better. After a little bit, I turned around to thank Edward, for whatever he was planning.

Just as I turned around, Edward knelt down on one knee. I held my breath.

"Bella, you are everything to me, you mean more than my entire existence, every time I see you it is like I'm seeing you for the first time all over again—Bella, what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me?" He pulled out of his pocket a small silver box, he handed it to me.

I opened it, inside was a white-gold ring with a diamond stone. I could have cried.

"Of course Edward."

He practically leaped up and in one fluid motion slid the ring on my finger and kissed me.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Edward took me in his arms and spun me around.

"You have made me the happiest vampire in existence!" He exclaimed.

I could only smile, I had been speechless for the past five minutes.

Edward got my meaning though, he was in my head.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my chapter, hope you liked it! 


	12. Surprise!

A/N: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

* * *

We walked back to town. Neither of us saw any hurry to get back. Edward told me that he had already asked Charlie for permission to propose. Then Phil got involved, so, naturally, my mom found out. So far, she was okay with it. But that could mean nothing, since my mom can change her mind at the drop of a hat.

We got back to Charlie's house around 10:30. Edward insisted we go there first so that I could see their reactions.

I hadn't even walked into the house yet when Mom came running out to hug me. "Oh, Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

Edward slipped past us into the house.

I smiled, "Mom, it just seems like a few months ago you were telling me not to throw away my life for Edward."

"That was before I saw how much he cares for you. The way you act when you're around him, and the way he acts when he's around you, you two are perfect for each other. Esme and I talked a bit. She has never seen Edward so happy."

I smiled, she understood.

The two of us walked into the house. Edward and Charlie were talking.

"You will take care of her, understand?"

"Of course, Sir, I can't find myself doing anything else. The whole family loves her, she'll be accepted…no, I take that back, she already is." He turned when Mom and I walked in.

"Bella, under normal circumstances, I'd take you to dinner or something," Charlie began, "seeing as this is not only your graduation, but the day Edward proposed to you…but I can't take you to dinner."

"Sadly, no Dad, I can fix you dinner though..."

"Both of us will."

It took maybe fifteen minutes to fix dinner for the three of them.

They all loved it. Shortly after, Edward informed them that his family would be needing the two of us back. Alice just might have an ulcer trying to contain herself. We got their permission to leave and Edward carried me home.

I hadn't even gotten to the door yet when Alice was propelling herself towards me.

"Ooh! Bella! I'm so excited! I saw it in a vision, how romantic, and your parents seem so pleased, when's the wedding?"

Edward came up behind me. "September 13th."

I cocked my head, "Why that date?"

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "That way, we can celebrate your birthday every year."

I smiled and shook my head. That date was as good as any. I could marry him tomorrow and be fine with it.

"That's great! Which means that the planning needs to start now!" Alice dragged me into the house. It was going to be a very _interesting_ summer.

* * *

"Okay, first, who are we going to invite?"

"Well, Mom, Phil, and Charlie of course, then maybe a few people from school…then anyone else Edward wants to invite."

"Not many people…"

"The people that I really want to be there already will be in the wedding. Will you be my maid of honor?"

Alice lit up at the question. "Of course!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's move on to decorations." She pulled out a photo album. "These are pictures from Carlisle and Esme's wedding, mine and Jasper's wedding, and Emmett and Rosalie's many weddings."

I looked through the pages, examining each one, from Carlisle and Esme's wedding, to one of Rosalie's and Emmett's, to Alice's and Jasper's, to the rest of Rosalie's and Emmett's up to the one five months ago. The pictures ranged from black and white to enhanced digital quality.

"I honestly don't know what I want, I want it simple, nothing really elaborate, especially since I can't afford much."

"What do you mean 'can't afford much'?"

"The bride's family usually pays for the wedding décor."

"Oh yeah…hmm, how to get around that…"

"What are you getting at Alice?"

"Oh, just the fact that we're paying for the wedding."

"But Alice, you don't need to...really…"

"Oh, come on Bella, it's not like you and Edward are going to have a wedding every decade, let us pay for this one please."

I couldn't argue with her.

"So, what do you want for decorations? And more importantly, where is the wedding going to take place?"

I thought about that one, I wanted it to be someplace special, someplace that would remind me of Edward, the meadow? No, more special, the Cullen's house? That one seemed more right.

"How about in your backyard?"

Alice pondered that for a second, "Yeah, why not? But that still leaves the decorations."

"We don't need decorations if we do it in your backyard."

Alice looked disappointed.

"I like the backyard just the way it is, it's perfect!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "You're impossible Bella."

"Well, maybe we could have a few roses, and some lilies…"

Alice smiled, "I'll add freesia and lavender as well."

I sighed.

After a few hours, Alice looked at me and said, "Now, for the most important part, the dresses!"

I had been thinking about this for a while now, I had a few ideas for dresses, but I'm sure Alice could have better.

I began to describe the idea for my dress. Alice fell in love with it and went scrambling for paper and pencils.

She began sketching it. It looked more beautiful than I had even imagined it. _(A/N: If you want pictures of it, go to Stephenie Meyer's website and look at Bella's dress for prom, imagine it white and sparkly.) _The whole dress would have silver thread interlaced throughout it to give it a shimmering look. The veil would be lace with a silver tiara. The picture looked like it was a photograph. I was impressed.

"What do you want the bridesmaid's dresses to look like?"

I thought about it for a moment, then began describing my ideas.

Both of them would be silver. Only Alice and Rosalie were going to be my maids. Esme said it would be best that she wasn't in it, especially since Carlisle was being the minister.

The dresses would be of similar make to mine. They would have gold thread interlaced throughout them to give them a shimmering/sparkling feel. Once again, I was impressed.

For shoes, Alice went into her huge closet and pulled out three pairs of silver shoes. All three of them had diamonds imbedded in them.

"I was saving these for a special occasion." She handed me my pair and I slipped them on, of course they fit.

"Come on! Let's go get the material for these!"

"Who's putting these together?"

"Well, we could do it ourselves or get a professional to do it."

"I hate needles."

"Professional it is!"

* * *

The material we needed was fairly easy to find. Then we took it to a professional to put it together.

I found myself needing to hunt more. Edward said it was because the last bit of my human blood was being used up and it made the blood-lust stronger.

We hunted every other day. I went with one of them always, never going by myself.

I went with Edward some of the times, Alice others. I found it interesting to hunt with Emmett and Jasper. It was fun to hunt with Carlisle and Esme. It was…amusing to hunt with Rosalie.

It was the shortest summer ever.

* * *

Edward's POV

It was the happiest summer of my existence.

I hunted with Bella at least once a week. We all took turns, all things considered. I watched her eyes go from crimson to a beautiful rich honey color.

I was in my room looking at a photo taken about a week previously. It was interesting to look at all the eye colorations. All of us had different tinges of gold because we had all been hunting at different times.

Carlisle's were a bright yellow, he had probably been hunting the day before. Esme's were almost a caramel color, so it had been a while since she had been hunting. Emmett's were almost a copper color, so it had definitely been a while since he had been hunting. Rosalie's were a brilliant gold, so she had been hunting recently. I found it odd that she actually _liked _hunting with Bella. Alice's were a topaz color, Jasper's a rich butterscotch. I looked at me and Bella, we were standing in the middle. My eyes were ocher as Bella had put it. Bella's were the rich honey color that I had grown to love over the past few days.

The wedding was coming up soon, just a little over a month. Then I thought about something, another important date was coming up sooner. August 29th, the date of her one-year vampire "birth". I wondered what to do for her.

I thought about it for a little bit, then had the greatest idea.

* * *

August 29th 2007: 8:30 am

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked as I opened the door of the Volvo for her.

I smiled. "Stay out of my head Bella, it's a surprise."

"Have I not told you? I don't like surprises."

"Oh, you've told me, I just don't listen."

She grumbled as she sat down and buckled her seat belt.

I sat down and started the engine.

The drive only took a few of hours. We were in Chicago by noon.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I navigated through the familiar streets. They hadn't changed much since 1918. I found my way to the house that I owned in my great-great-grandson's name-Edward, of course.

The house was well-kempt. A maid showed up every week last time I checked.

Bella still looked confused as I brought her to the doorstep. I was so glad it was raining today.

I pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to the house I grew up in."

Bella's jaw dropped at the size of the house.

"My father _was_ a lawyer."

"Edward, this, is, really, big…how can you afford…never mind…" she trailed off examining the chandelier we were standing under.

I brought her upstairs and showed her my childhood room. There were still a few books and letters that hadn't been taken with me.

We spent an hour looking around upstairs. Then it was time to show her the rest of the downstairs, not just a peek in the front room.

I looked at the banister of the stairs and did something I hadn't done in 90 years. I slid down the banister. I looked up to see Bella's shocked face.

"Must you be good at _everything!_"

I smiled, "Want to try?"

She looked skeptical as I ran back up the stairs. It was surprisingly easy since the last time I had run up them. Though, the last time I had ran up them, I was still human.

I told Bella how to position herself on the railing. She had the most problems letting go.

"You have to let go to gain momentum. If you don't do that, you'll fall off one way or the other."

She lifted her hands and slid down. She squealed when she landed. "That was fun!"

I smiled and joined her.

But by the time I had reached the bottom, she was flying back up the stairs to do it again.

We went on like that for about five minutes. Then I showed her the rest of the house.

We spent the whole day in Chicago. Reliving my steps of my adolescence. I showed her the school I went to, the places I enjoyed to visit, even the hospital that I was changed at.

Then, I drove her back home.

* * *

Bella's POV

I had the most wonderful day with Edward in Chicago. I shared the entire experience with Alice. We were upstairs in her room.

Edward was downstairs, and he was calling me. I rushed out into the hallway, Alice at my heels.

I thought about running down the stairs, but there might be a faster way. I sat down on the railing of the stairs and slid down. At the bottom, I landed nimbly on my feet and looked back at Alice. She looked surprised at my actions, but then copied them.

"I didn't know you enjoyed sliding down banisters."

"Edward showed me how."

Alice shrugged and the two of us went to the living room where Edward was.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 13 to come soon! 


	13. Forever

A/N: Well, here's the last chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

"So, Edward, what do you want?" 

"Tell me why Jacob Black is standing at the door." He said, pointing toward the door.

I frowned, why was Jacob here? I listened, sure enough, he was there.

"You might not want to keep him there, he's already been waiting for a couple minutes while you slid down the banister."

I smiled weakly and headed to the door.

"Hello Jacob." I said. "What brings you here."

"I heard about the wedding."

"It's gone as far as La Push?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, I called Charlie, to see how you were doing."

"Since when do you care about my welfare?

"Since you practically got yourself killed by Victoria."

"Point taken, even though that was back in January."

"I've been watching you, from a distance."

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"Okay, so I've been calling Charlie one a week to see how you've been. I'm surprised you didn't find out."

"So am I. But that still doesn't answer why you're here."

"I was wondering if I could come. You didn't invite me, but I want to go."

I frowned and wondered why he wanted to come.

_I really like seeing her happy, and I want to be there on the happiest day of her life._

Either he was sincere, or doing a really good cover up.

"You don't have some deranged plan of crashing the wedding do you? Otherwise, your life is at the hands of Edward."

"Bella, I thought you knew me better."

"Your father wasn't very predictable when it came to vampires."

"I'm not him." He growled. "I don't have any deranged plans to crash the wedding." He added, it was backed up by his thoughts.

"Okay, you can come, but no one else. You're a family friend. Any more werewolves and the vampires might have some issues."

"I'll be the only werewolf there. Promise."

"You had better keep it. I'll see you there."

I hadn't invited him in, the conversation took less than five minutes.

"You just invited him to the wedding didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Let's just hope he doesn't ruin it."

"Yeah, let's just hope."

* * *

It was two days before the wedding and I was at Charlie's house. The phone had been ringing non-stop all day. Charlie had to call me over so he could go to work it was ringing so much. 

Most of the time, it was Mom, she was flying in tomorrow and was wondering what to bring, or what not to bring and how long she should stay and what not.

Jacob called for his weekly checkup on me, and I gave it to him. That phone call was brief.

Jessica called once. She wanted to know what to wear. But once I had told her the conversation switched to me and Edward and the wedding. When I had first invited her, she seemed a little skeptical of me getting married just after high-school let out. Thankfully, Angela was there and talked sense into her, saying that she didn't know two more mature people in her life. She was really happy for me and Edward. I was glad I had invited her.

She herself had called, wanting to see how I was. That was a long conversation, but it was at least pleasant.

One of the times had been Mike, wanting to know where I was going to college. Technically, I wasn't going to college this year. I told him that and he freaked asking why. I replied by telling him that one year wasn't going to put me back that far, plenty of people wait a year between high school and college. Plus, I had forever to go to college. I just didn't tell him that. He then said that he'd see me at the wedding.

Charlie had called to see how I was holding up, I told him I was doing okay.

Alice called mainly because she wanted to see if it would bug me to have one more person call me. Technically, I had never been more thankful that she had called, because while I was talking to her, Mom called in, but with no call-waiting, my conversation was put off with her for a good ten minutes.

Edward called to ask if I was going hunting tonight, I had told him yes.

Tyler prank called me, I have no idea why. So immature for graduates of high school. He called from Minnesota, which is where he's going to college and why he's not coming to the wedding, technically, it's just Jessica, Angela, and Mike. Mike's still in Washington, Jessica's down in Oregon. Angela's in California, but both of them are driving up here for the wedding.

Finally, I disabled the phone. If they really needed to get a hold of me, they can call my cell phone.

Sadly, it's ringing. It's Mom.

She called me several times sometimes to chat, other times for random things. It was really tedious.

Charlie called me wondering why I wasn't answering the house phone, I told him why. Thankfully, he understood. He had just called to tell me he'd be home soon. I checked the clock, it was almost eight.

Edward called me to ask me if I wanted him to pick me up before we went hunting. I told him yes.

Charlie showed up around the same time Edward did.

It was hunting time for me!

* * *

Ahh, hunting, sometimes it's better at night. 

What I was not happy about is when we got back, I found out that Edward and I can't see each other until the wedding. That was close to thirty-six hours away. Stupid wedding traditions.

Alice took me shopping to keep my mind off it.

"Oh, come on! It's your last day single!" Somehow that didn't cheer me up.

The shopping ceased when we drove to Seattle to pick up my Mom and Phil.

"Enjoying your last day as a single woman?" She asked.

"Not particularly."

She only rolled her eyes. Alice and I dropped her off then went back to shopping. It was never-ending.

Edward's POV

"Oh, come on, Ed, it's your last day as a bachelor!" Emmett said, throwing me the baseball, I caught it with a loud _crack. _

"Two things Emmett: One, that doesn't change the fact that I'm not enjoying this. Two: Don't. Call. Me. Ed. I threw the baseball and it hit him in the chest with a loud _bang _and he flew back a few feet.

"Guys, settle down, people are going to think we're shooting guns or something!" Jasper warned.

Emmett shrugged and threw the baseball lightly. I caught it and pocketed it.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Jasper's right, people might get suspicious."

Jasper looked amused as I walked back toward the house. Emmett only pouted.

I locked myself in my room and put on some music, desperately wishing that I could sleep away the next twenty-four hours.

Bella's POV

I was in Alice's room, putting on my dress. Finally, it was time. The wedding was at five-o'clock. It was four-thirty. My hair was already done, so was what little makeup they decided to put on me. Alice and Rosalie were both already in their dresses.

I had agreed not to listen to any of the minds of the boys. Just as Edward agreed not to listen to any of the minds of the girls. It was only fair he said, and I didn't want him to see my dress.

"Bella! You look great!" Alice squealed when I turned around.

"Not great Alice, perfect." Rosalie corrected.

"Come on! It's almost time!" Alice tugged on my arm.

"Here's the bouquet!" Rosalie said, handing it to me.

The three of us walked down the stairs and waited by the back door.

The wedding procession began. Rosalie went out first with Emmett. The boys were all waiting just outside the back door so they didn't see the girls before it was time.

Alice went out next, I peeked out the window. I saw the Denali, my parents, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Jacob-he did actually show up. There were only two rows of chairs. Carlisle was standing at the altar. Esme was in the front row next to Mom and Phil. Charlie was waiting for me.

Finally, it was my turn. I stepped out and met Charlie, my eyes met Edward's. This day was perfect.

Edward's POV

She was so beautiful, coming down the aisle. She was dazzling, shimmering, sparkling…. Wait, sparkling? I glanced around and sure enough, the sun had come out from behind the clouds. Uh-oh. I scanned the minds of the crowd, my family was nervous, as were the Denali. Jacob seemed amused. Bella's parents knew what was going on yet didn't think anything of it, her mom thought it wonderful that Bella was getting married under a sunset. But they weren't the ones I was worried about.

I scanned the minds of the three that didn't know our secret. Jessica was wondering how we managed to glitter like that, Angela was in awe, Mike was confused. No trouble yet.

I met Bella's eyes, she saw my worry about the sun, she scanned the minds as well.

_We'll have the most trouble from Mike. _

"Let's not worry." I whispered to my family. Too low for human ears.

Bella met me and I walked her to the altar. We said our vows, slightly laughing at the "'till death do we part" part. Then, we slipped the rings on each other's fingers and I kissed her.

We pulled apart after an eternity. Bella looked happier than ever, I couldn't stop grinning myself. Bella threw the bouquet. Jessica caught it and beamed.

I led Bella to the reception.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. We were finally married. I looked at my skin, it was still glittering in the sunset. Thankfully, the reception was inside.

Jessica came running up to me. "How did you manage to get your skin to glitter like that, you and all the Cullen's?"

"Jessica, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Jess, just trust me on this one."

"Well, it looked great!"

"Thanks."

"I caught the bouquet!"

"I know."

She looked at Mike and sighed, "It's a pity we're at different colleges."

I noticed Mike was walking this way.

"Congratulations Bella. You and Cullen are a good match."

"His name is Edward, Mike."

"Right, Edward, hey Jessica, do you want to dance?"

Jessica's eyes widened in delight, "Yes!" she squealed. I left the two of them alone.

I was stopped once again by Angela.

"Bella, there's something I've been wondering."

"Go ahead."

"It's kind of crazy, almost like a myth, but I've been doing some research on the side since last year. But everything seems to fit…" she trailed off but one word was present in her mind, but almost as if she was afraid to think it, let alone say it. _Vampires._

"Vampires." I said.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

"Come over here, and I'll tell you." I led her away from the crowd, especially from Mike and Jessica.

"You guys are vampires, aren't you?"

I nodded. Slightly afraid. Angela was smart. She asked questions, she wondered about things. She had figured it out.

"I always knew there was something different about the Cullen's. And you too, when you showed back up for senior year. But some things just don't make sense."

"How we can come out in the day, how we can live around humans, things like that?" I prodded.

Angela nodded. I found myself explaining everything to her. I trusted her. She wouldn't tell, no one would believe her anyway. She was going back to California.

"I knew there was something more to them, to you. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. By the way, you looked really great walking down the aisle sparkling like that."

"Thanks."

Angela left to go get some punch. I followed her thoughts, she was taking everything so calmly, now I know what Edward felt like when he told me. Angela was smart, different, she could handle it.

Jacob came up to me and congratulated me, asking why I had told Angela what I did. I replied with I only confirmed it and explained the finer details. Telling her no more than absolutely necessary.

Edward was slightly shocked at my actions, but one look at Angela's mind and he seemed okay.

"How did she figure it out?"

"She watched, she noticed, did some research, asked questions. Kind of like me." I said.

"She's smarter than I gave her credit for. I'm surprised I didn't notice it last year."

"So am I. Thankfully, we won't have to worry about her."

"Would you like to have this dance?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, I would." I said, and he swept me over to where everyone was dancing.

After a couple of dances, the two of us cut the cake and fed it to the humans and Jacob.

Mike and Jessica didn't notice that we didn't eat. They were too engrossed with each other. Something told me the two of them would be getting back together.

Everyone began to leave. Mike took Jessica to his house, Mom and Phil went to their hotel, Charlie to his home, Jacob went back to La Push, the Denali headed back to Alaska. Everyone had left except Angela.

"Thank you for telling me Bella. You didn't have to, it's nice to know you trust me, it's nice to know all of you do." She said, looking at all eight of us in turn.

"Most people run screaming when they find out what we are." Edward said.

"Then my common sense just must not be kicking in right now," she replied smiling.

"You remind me of someone else I know." Edward said, looking at me.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I should be going, it's a long drive back to California."

"It was nice seeing you, thank you for coming!" I said, giving her a hug.

"It was no problem, I miss you Bella. I should invite you over during a particularly cloudy season."

"You do that, I look forward to it."

"The sunset made it perfect." She said as she walked to her car. "You two enjoy the rest of your…existence…together." She said, laughing. Then, she got in and drove away.

"Smart girl," Jasper said.

The rest of us agreed.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the house and up to his room.

_**Welcome to your new home, you have one now. **_

_I do, don't I?_ I looked around the place with new eyes, this was my new home!

_**Forever has just begun. **_

I smiled, he was right.

_Fin.

* * *

_

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Thank you to all who read and reviewed. At the current moment, I don't have a sequel in mind, but who knows, maybe some day I will.


	14. Author's Note

I would like to thank:

MarauderGirl101

passionfornight

Vampirita

Asquared91

kaypgirl

Narnialover

flippin sweet Twilight lover

rin09

angelalways17

thevampiresweetie

Addie W.

JustMeSilly

emotional-dreamer

Bright Green Eyes

Volleyball is life

twilightlover05

Senorita Carbon

Rikusno1Heartless

abbey123

TwilightLove24

Madelyn

maherbaby

Vinestar

Captain Raven Roth

and

Lhiannon

All for reviewing. And in some cases reading my story and helping me through it from the beginning.

I would also like to thank:

A Midnight Sun

Addie W.

Captain Raven Roth

Chelseasnightout

Emerald Shadow Phoenix

GLaSsHeaRt000

ILoveEdward101

JustMeSilly

Lauren1623

LovestheNight

MarauderGirl101

Queen of Cuetys

Rikusno1Heartless

Senorita Carbon

SweetxIntoxication2

TwilghtEditor

abbey123

angelalways17

bookfanatic91

cookiedoughmunchkin

edwardlover1901

emotional-dreamer

kyasurin15

maryamsaleh

moonlite-fari

rin09

slytheringirl55

All for putting this story on their favorites list.

I don't think I could have any more fun writing any other story. This was probably the most fun to write! I enjoyed every minute of it. Once again, thanks!

I'm working on the plot of another sequel, but you're just gonna have to wait.

See you next time!

magik


End file.
